


Super Trouper

by WibblyWobbly



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibblyWobbly/pseuds/WibblyWobbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has some alone time in the Falcon while Han and Chewbacca are away on a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Trouper

Tonight the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me Shining like the sun (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per) Feeling like a number one Tonight the Super trouper beams are gonna bind me But I won’t be blue (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per) ‘Cause somewhere in the crowd there’s you

Han’s POV 

The faint sound of the tune filled the Millennium Falcon as Han Solo and his faithful copilot and best friend Chewbacca entered the ship. Han Solo raised his eyebrow and shook his head. He didn’t understand his new addition to the crew, and he would never admit it best friend as well, liking of the music. 

Every now and then he would hear a tune sung by the band flowing throughout the ship especially when he and Chewbacca would return to the ship after being away on a job for a couple of days. He suppressed a smile as he thought about the last time he walked into Finn jamming out to Take A Chance on Me. It took months for him to get the memory of Finn gyrating his hips while pretending to sing into a microphone out of his head. 

Han couldn’t imagine what he was going to walk into this time. He glanced at Chewbacca wearily, who let out a low grunt in return. 

“I know Chewie, but we can’t just walk away now. I told Finn that we would be finished with the job in three days.” Chewbacca let out another series of grunts while turning around. 

Han grabbed Chewie’s wrist. “Come on Chewie. You know the kid has been a little down lately since he had to say goodbye to both Rey and Poe. Well he never got the chance to say goodbye to Rey but you know what I mean.” 

Chewbacca let out a low grunt that seemed to be the Wookie’s equivalent of a sigh. 

“That’s more like it buddy,” Han said as he patted his back. “It can’t be as bad as last time.” 

Little did Han know he was about to eat his words. Han thought he had seen it all but he was not prepared for the sight that awaited him once the doors opened revealing the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon. 

Finn sat in the pilot seat with his feet in the air, strumming an air guitar, and screaming the lyrics at the top of his lungs. 

Han cleared his throat hoping that Finn would hear him and stop this madness. Instead he continued his jamming session even turning up the music which was already thrumming against the wall of the ship. 

“Finn Finn,” Han screamed as he covered his ears with his hands. 

Finn continued to jam out to the tune which was now beginning to give Han a serious headache. He hated doing this, but he knew that this was the only way to get Finn’s attention. 

“FN-2187 get off your ass now!” 

Finn’s POV 

Like a spring Finn immediately got to his feet and turned the music off clicking his feet to attention. Finn’s eyes widened as he realized that it was Han and Chewbacca returning from their job. He totally forgot about it. 

“I-I’m s-sorry Han. I was just…” 

Han walked up to Finn and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m the one who should be apologizing. I’m sorry about bringing the memories back, but it was the only thing I could think of to get you to stop playing that horrid music.” 

Finn couldn’t help but smirk at Han. The smuggler had not only become like a father figure and mentor to him but also his best friend. He learned that even though Han seemed hard on the outside he was nothing but a big softie. 

“Okay old man. I still don’t understand how you don’t like this song.” 

Han’s face turned into a grimace. “Old man huh? Okay big deal.” 

Finn rolled his eyes but soon burst into laughter at the playful smirk that was on The Smuggler’s face. “I’m going to make you love this band if it’s the last thing I do.” 

“My boy let me show you how I get down.” 

Finn shook his head in horror as the opening chords of Smooth Criminal filled the ship. “Please never say that again.”


End file.
